<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three is perfect by beeseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883376">Three is perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/beeseven'>beeseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poly, Threesome, Voyeurism, it's just porn, might be 'rough sex' for some but idk for me it isn't, obviously, somehow i think it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/beeseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom, Jackson and Youngjae at the club.<br/>Sex happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three is perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/gifts">beomshell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let's consider it an early birthday gift? thx ! but also for annoying me here have it</p><p>anyways beomshell idk if you can read this amount of words but if you do one day.. hope you enjoy it? 😳</p><p>- everyone .... pls enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Youngjae’s friends insisted the club they were going to was a special one, the new hot spot, he imagined something completely different. First, he didn’t think they would wait in line for over two hours, no place on Earth was worth the long wait. Then when they finally got inside it was almost impossible to move, of course, Youngjae has been to clubs before and he knows it’s never empty, but it was ridiculous. </p><p>People keep touching him even if they don’t mean to, and not even two minutes in Youngjae is already all sweaty and disgusting. He tries to communicate with his friends, tell them this is the worst and they should go somewhere else but they have all disappeared already. Youngjae has no idea how they managed that, considering there is no significant space for them to walk away from him this quickly. He decides to ignore it, for now, maybe it will be less shitty once he gets wasted. </p><p>But Youngjae can’t get fucking wasted when the bar is also crowded and every time he wants to get a drink he needs to wait way too long as if it is easy to get there in the first place. Youngjae is really determined to leave, he looks around for his friends but he is met with the DJ’s eyes instead. It was fast, and he would ignore it if even after a while Youngjae couldn’t still feel the same eyes on him. </p><p>He looked at where the DJ was playing and sure enough the man was still looking at him. He didn’t even avert Youngjae’s eyes, so shameless, while Youngjae felt his face burning in embarrassment. As much as Youngjae wasn’t having a good time, as much as he was determined to leave just a few minutes ago now he isn’t so eager anymore. The night wasn’t going so badly anyway.</p><p>Sure, people were still bumping on him every now and again, a girl almost dropped her drink on him but Youngjae didn’t care. The DJ was so damn hot, he was wearing a leather jacket even though it was so hot there he still looked cool, even with the cap in the way Youngjae could still see and sense how intense his eyes were. Something was shining on his face, Youngjae was sure he had piercings, it was making the boy go even hotter. </p><p>Youngjae would try some sexy dancing but he isn’t sure if it would do him any good. He decided to just stare back, there was no harm in that. Sure, once the DJ was done he would just leave at most he would stay and hang out with his friends, Youngjae should enjoy while he can. Again his plans didn’t go the way he expected. </p><p>The boy felt warm hands on his waist, as well as a warm breath hitting the back of his neck. He was ready to tell whoever was touching him like that off when he turned around and was faced with the most handsome man he has ever seen in his life. It’s dark in the club, it’s not like Youngjae can make a lot out, but the other man is so close to him, he can’t look at anything else but his perfect face… and body. </p><p>Youngjae forgot completely all the swears he wanted to throw at the man and he was busy having to remind himself to close his mouth. The man smirks at him and alright that’s hot too, insanely hot. </p><p>“It’s a little crowded here, don’t you think?” The man says right in his ear, that’s the only way Youngjae can hear him but he doesn’t miss the way it sends shivers through his entire body. He can only nod back, not trusting his own voice to say anything. “I’m enjoying a private room with some friends, do you wanna joy us?”</p><p>Youngjae nods so fast he almost bumps his head on the man, but then he remembers hot-DJ-dude who also happens to be the hottest man he has ever seen and sure enough, he catches him still staring at them, probably has been watching all the exchange. </p><p>“Actually…” he starts but he isn’t yelling at the other man’s ear so it isn’t effective. Youngjae should go, there is no reason for him to stay there just to stare at some random dude, but really if he got a shot Youngjae would like to try it with him. He doesn’t want to turn the guy in front of him down but it’s really hard when DJ dude is staring that hard. </p><p>“Don’t worry about him,” he hears in his ear again and he feels a little shocked, was it that obvious? Youngjae doesn’t know what to say but it’s not like he would have enough time for that, suddenly he is being pulled by the hand without a warning. </p><p>Youngjae would be mad if it wasn’t for the fact that walking with the other was much, much easier than walking by himself. People were getting out of the way so they could pass it was obviously because of this other guy, Youngjae wanted to know who he was but right now he didn’t care that much.</p><p>The security guards let them into the private room, and it wasn’t huge but considering how only five other people were there it felt like it was enormous. When Youngjae made eye contact with the man who brought him there again he felt so nervous he wanted to run away. Now he could have a better look and he could notice more than the guy’s good looks, he is probably older than him he notes. But he could see all the diamond chains he had on him and how stupidly expensive he looked. He was also so intimidating with the smug smirk on his face. Everything about him seemed like it was out of this world. </p><p>Youngjae wanted to eat him whole, yes he was a little throw off by how handsome he was but he also has been horny for a while now, what with the DJ’s stares and now this fucking Greek God standing so close to him. Instead, he stood there paralyzed. </p><p>“Relax,” he was told as he was handed a drink, Youngjae didn’t notice before but there is a bartender there. He takes the drink almost downing it all in one go, the man tries to stop him with a struggling laugh. “Hey, hey, slow down there, love. I’m Jackson, by the way,”</p><p>Any other time Youngjae would hate some random dude calling him ‘love’, but Jackson doesn’t say it in a creepy way and even if he did the drink is doing funny things to Youngjae, since he took it too fast, so he doesn’t really care. </p><p>“Youngjae,” he says back but it’s clear they aren’t there to get to know each other, much less to make small talk, because Jackson just nods at it.</p><p>He gets them more drinks and soon enough one of his hands is back to Youngjae’s waist, bringing their bodies together in a slow dance, it doesn’t fit the song at all but it doesn’t matter. It’s not like Youngjae has never done it before, he has hooked up a lot but it’s been a while and he feels a little awkward, he knows how it will end. All the awkwardness leaves his body as soon as Jackson presses them even more against each other and rolls his hips slowly. Youngjae is done for, he can’t hold back anymore. </p><p>He finishes his drink getting another one just to finish it quickly again, he needs the buzz but he doesn’t want to waste any more time holding anything else, he wants to hold Jackson and Jackson only. It obviously takes him by surprise when Youngjae rolls his hips back, Youngjae takes advantage of it by placing one of his legs in between Jackson’s and rolling his hips again. The way he can feel everything perfectly, feel how warm Jackson’s body is, how strong his legs are, how well he can move his hips. It drives Youngjae insane. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for them to forget about any pretense of dancing, Youngjae can’t even hear the music anymore, his ears are buzzing, he can only feel. Can only feel the intense heat coming from Jackson, can feel his hard on touching his own from time to time, and it’s too damn good. Everything else be damned. </p><p>They are grinding against each other and Youngjae doesn’t even care that people can see them, Jackson’s friend, the bartender, probably many more people. He doesn’t care, he just wants to get his hands on him. And he is about to make his dream come true, his hands are exploring Jackson’s muscles, he is trying to get them inside his shirt so he can squeeze them when he feels another body behind him. </p><p>And it’s not even just a body way too close to him, there is also a hand on his lower abdomen. It freaks Youngjae out even more so when he looks at Jackson and he is smiling softly at whoever is behind Youngjae. </p><p>“I’m hurt you forgot about me so easily,” a honey-like voice whispers in his ear, it’s an actual whisper and even though the music is still loud Youngjae can hear it perfectly. </p><p>He doesn’t have any space to turn around but he can still look to his side. The man is resting his face on Youngjae’s shoulder and it takes him a few seconds to make him out but when he does he gasps audibly. It’s the DJ, he has lost his black cap and jacket but it only makes him look better, Youngjae can now see the piercing in his nose and under one of his eyes too, he is pouting cutely. Youngjae is too busy staring at him to care for what he said or what he is doing. </p><p>“Why did it take you so long, Jaebeom-hyung? I missed you,” Jackson pouts as well, it’s clear that they know each other. It makes Youngjae a little mad, he thinks they are playing with him, but he can’t complain, not when DJ, or better Jaebeom, looks up at Jackson and kisses him. </p><p>They never let go of Youngjae, he is being sandwiched by two dudes making out and fuck him if it isn’t the hottest thing he has ever experienced in his life. It started as a simple kiss but soon they are full-on making out with each other as if they forgot someone was in between them. But they couldn’t have forgotten when their hands kept exploring Youngjae’s body. It was too much, Youngjae has never been touched by two pairs of hands simultaneously, he couldn’t trust his body to keep up with it for much longer. </p><p>Jackson’s hands were at his back and waist while Jaebeom’s hands found their way inside his shirt and were touching his chest and abdomen. Just then Jaebeom twisted one of his nipples, he didn’t even play with it before, it was painful but strangely enough it sent shocks through Youngjae’s entire body and he couldn’t help but moan loudly. He didn’t think the other two would be able to hear but they do, they let go of each other and Jaebeom doesn’t even take a second to breathe proceeding to attack Youngjae’s neck instead. </p><p>He kisses and sucks at Youngjae’s neck as if he has been dying to do so, Youngjae wants the two of them so bad, he doesn’t know how but he needs to be filled right now. And he would say that but he can’t, can’t move, and risk Jaebeom stopping his ministrations. </p><p>“Is that alright, love?” he hears Jackson’s voice, making him realize he closed his eyes, so Youngjae looks at him and he can only see a dark look in his eyes. Again it would be intimidating but it isn’t, Jackson sounds caring and Youngjae appreciates that. He looks over at Jaebeom when Youngjae doesn’t say anything, he is asking if it’s okay for him if it’s the two of them. Youngjae rolls his eyes at a particularly hard bite Jaebeom gives his neck but still manages to nod his head. </p><p>It seems to be enough for Jackson because he pushes Jaebeom lightly almost making Youngjae cry in frustration but then he is pulling Youngjae with him, Jaebeom follows them but he doesn’t seem to need to be guided. Youngjae is cringing internally almost sure he is being taken to some dirty stall to get off, he won’t complain because he needs it but he would prefer something else. </p><p>So, he is surprised but immensely relieved when they go upstairs where it is empty, and Jackson unlocks the door to a spacious office. As soon as he locks the door behind them Jaebeom is attacking him again, this time though he shoves Youngjae against said door not even waiting to see his reaction before he is kissing Youngjae. It’s not tentative at all, he kisses Youngjae the same way he kissed Jackson before. Exploring his mouth with his tongue shamelessly, fucking his tongue inside, it’s so damn dirty. </p><p>Youngjae worries about Jackson but he doesn’t need to because when he opens his eyes to look for the man he finds him glued to Jaebeom’s back. Jackson is rolling his hips over Jaebeom’s ass which makes Jaebeom roll his own over Youngjae’s. Youngjae is breathless, Jaebeom swallows his moans but soon enough he has to let go since the boy is already feeling lightheaded by the lack of oxygen. </p><p>He goes a few seconds without being touched and it already feels foreign for Youngjae, when he looks up he finds Jaebeom and Jackson looking at him, he feels self-conscious with all the attention but there is nothing he can do about it now. He can’t tell them to just not look at him. </p><p>“How do you wanna do this?” Jaebeom’s soft voice asks, it’s such a contrast from the way he touches Youngjae. His hands are holding his hips, probably what is keeping him up, and they will probably leave marks by how much strength Jaebeom is using. </p><p>Once Youngjae’s brain finally understands what Jaebeom means he feels himself grow anxious. He looks at Jackson as if begging to be rescued. Jackson’s expression doesn’t change but he moves away from Jaebeom and stands to his side instead. </p><p>“We can start small,” he moves one of Jaebeom’s hands out of the way so he can lift Youngjae’s shirt, Jaebeom seems to catch the message as he helps him lift it all the way up to his chest. </p><p>Youngjae nods, he isn’t sure if that’s them asking for permission but he will agree to whatever they have in mind. Soon he is losing the shirt all the way, it can’t possibly get any hotter, but somehow it gets more intimate. While Jackson takes his chance to kiss Youngjae he can also feel Jaebeom lowering himself so he can kiss Youngjae’s torso. He is kissing over his moles, he knows that because he knows where some of them are. </p><p>Then he feels Jaebeom’s hot breath getting lower and lower, ‘till it is hovering just above his jeans and his hands join it, undoing his belt. “Wait, wait,” Youngjae almost yells, pushing Jackson so he can stop the other. </p><p>They look at him startled but they stop as soon as Youngjae asks them to. “Something wrong?” Jackson asks worriedly, while Jaebeom looks guilty. </p><p>“No, just… can you two do it as well?” Youngjae is not about to get completely naked in a room with two completely clothed guys. Jaebeom more than anyone else looks like a weight has been lifted out of his shoulders. </p><p>He pulls Jackson with him, away from Youngjae and then they start stripping each other. Youngjae had watched enough porn in his life, the part where they get undressed it’s never appealing to him. In fact, he skips to when the fucking is already happening. This time though he can’t tear his eyes away from them. They do it so slowly as if they know it turns Youngjae on, they are putting on a show for him. </p><p>Youngjae doesn’t think they even notice it when he undoes his jeans and shoves his hand into his underwear. He doesn’t mean to come just watching but his cock is yelling at him, begging to be touched. Youngjae has a slow pace, it’s not the best feeling to jerk off still on his underwear, but then Jaebeom and Jackson finally get completely naked. They are both hard, Youngjae moans at the sight. It’s not like he hasn’t been hard for a while too but seeing the other two being on board makes him even hornier. </p><p>The moans get their attention, “not starting the fun all by yourself,” Jackson complains as if he and Jaebeom weren’t about to start something as well. </p><p>Still, when Jackson asks him to sit on the couch he obeys, having a hard time letting go of his dick. They sit together as Jackson helps him out of his pants and underwear, he licks his lips at Youngjae’s cock being on display, caressing it softly and slowly, it’s already enough for Youngjae to whimper. Jackson then proceeds to kiss him while he jerks him off slowly. </p><p>It’s just after a while that Jaebeom joins them, he sits by Youngjae’s other side making sure he is the one in between them once again. He takes one of Youngjae’s hands and drops a bottle of lube on it, that’s what he was doing then, getting supplies. Youngjae isn’t sure what he is expected to do, but then Jaebeom brings that same hand to Jackson’s groin and he catches up. </p><p>He strokes Jackson’s cock, trying to copy his pace but it’s really overwhelming and he isn’t sure if he is doing a good job. Just then, Jaebeom takes his other hand and drops the cold liquid again, this time Youngjae doesn’t need any help figuring things out but Jaebeom still guides his hands to his cock. </p><p>Youngjae was already struggling before but now he has two cocks to work with and two men trying to eat him alive with their mouths, aside from also having his own cock being played with. He is sure isn’t giving as good as he is getting but he is trying to, he gets a moan from Jackson and it makes him feel proud of himself for it. But soon Jaebeom is stopping his hands with his own, Youngjae thinks he did something wrong but the others just ask if he can get in all fours for them. </p><p>He nods, the couch is big enough for that, it’s an office couch and it’s way better than the one he has at home. “Youngjae, baby, can you suck Jacks off while I get you ready for my dick?”</p><p>Not as if Youngjae would even say no to that but he still finds himself stuttering, they seem to understand his half answer because Jackson kneels in front of him, dick right on Youngjae’s face. His mouth is watering at the sight in front of him, Jackson’s body is perfectly toned and it’s all for Youngjae, well for now his dick even more than anything else. </p><p>He can’t use his hands since he has to support himself so Jackson helps him, he caresses Youngjae’s cheeks, traces his lips with his fingertips opening them slowly. Then one of his hands goes back to his cock and he uses it to trace his lips as well. Youngjae puts his tongue out trying to get a taste, he doesn’t manage to since Jackson is a tease. What he gets instead is Jaebeom’s hands on his ass squeezing his cheeks, it’s not distracting enough for him to give up on his mission though. </p><p>Jackson keeps playing with him, letting Youngjae suck around his tip only when he also feels Jaebeom’s wet fingers circling his rim slowly. If jerking them off wasn’t enough to prove Youngjae can’t multitask now he will make sure they know it. He is desperate to taste Jackson properly, to make him feel good, but he is hyper aware of Jaebeom’s soft touches. </p><p>“Pay attention to me, and to me only,” Jackson demands and it’s the darkest Youngjae has heard his voice. He looks up finding Jackson’s eyes, he can only nod before Jackson is going deeper, half of his length inside his mouth. It takes Youngjae by surprise and he chokes when Jackson leaves his mouth. </p><p>“Careful,” Jaebeom hisses at Jackson who nods at him. </p><p>“Sorry, Youngjae-yah,” he says this time looking at Youngjae softly, he doesn’t really mind it so he only opens his mouth for him again. Jackson seems pleased with it, he doesn’t waste time letting Youngjae have his cock again. This time he goes slower, he lets Youngjae lick and suck at the head for as long as he pleases. </p><p>It’s not like Youngjae can ignore Jaebeom but he tries his best to focus on Jackson, licking his length and then trying to fit more of him inside. Jackson is moving his hips slowly when Youngjae feels one of Jaebeom’s fingers breaking inside, he moans around Jackson who needs to hold himself back so he doesn’t lose control again. </p><p>This time is Youngjae who tries to take all of him, and even though Jackson is being mindful of him he doesn’t stop him. He moves his hips trying to meet every bob of Youngjae’s head. It’s incredible, Jaebeom is fingering him, not taking too long to add another finger which only makes Youngjae suck Jackson in harder. He can feel Jackson in his throat, fucking it slowly while Jaebeom has a completely different pace. </p><p>It’s wet everywhere, Jackson’s precum tastes bitter in his mouth but it doesn’t matter because Youngjae is already getting addicted to it. Jaebeom is up to three fingers now but he is really only trying to get Youngjae ready, not even bothering with a single brush to his prostate. </p><p>Jackson is so damn loud above him, Youngjae is thankful they locked the door. Then he is asking the boy to let his jaw go slack for him, to relax it, it’s obvious why he is asking that but he still explains that he would like to fuck Youngjae’s face. </p><p>“Yes, please, fuck my mouth, Jackson-Hyung,” his voice is so hoarse and low Youngjae barely recognizes it, gut at least he is able to form words. </p><p>Jaebeom adds another finger, Youngjae doesn’t need it, he doesn’t need four fingers, he is more than ready. But he can’t tell him to just hurry up and fuck him already when Jackson is shoving his cock down his throat, and this time Youngjae is ready for it. He doesn’t have to do much though, Jackson fucks his face as if his life depends on it, holding Youngjae’s hair harshly so he can make him move at the same pace as him. </p><p>Tears are rolling down Youngjae’s face, his throat burning but he wants to feel it, wants to feel all of Jackson. He barely notices it when Jaebeom lets go of him, too fixed on all the work he is doing. Jackson is close, going too fast and swearing loudly, he gives Youngjae’s hair a hard pull and then his cock leaves his mouth completely, his hands seem to be shaking but he still manages to fuck his cock on them. </p><p>Just a few strokes and he is coming on Youngjae’s face but most of it caught by his fringe and cheeks, thankfully. Jackson looks so good, his chest rising and falling at a crazy speed, he falls to the couch, Youngjae wants to kiss him so bad. There is nothing stopping him, he tries to move but his arms and legs are burning, only now he realizes he must have spent too long on them. </p><p>He feels Jaebeom’s strong arms putting him to his feet, he kisses Youngjae slowly, nothing like the kisses they shared before. Hands massaging his arms, it feels so intense. He then sits on the couch and taps his lap, Jaebeom is still hard even with the lack of attention he’s been getting. </p><p>Youngjae straddles him, moving slowly, he thinks Jaebeom will just start fucking him now and then but instead he massages Youngjae’s thighs the way he did with his arms. He does it with so much care, rough hands going up and down as he has his eyes locked with Youngjae. He seems to be looking for something in his eyes, Youngjae isn’t sure if he finds it but then he is taking the bottle of lube to their side and a condom. </p><p>He rolls the condom down and squeezes an exaggerated amount of lube over his cock. Youngjae is so eager to be filled, he is shaking too much, his entire body asking for it. He thinks he can hear Jackson making some sort of noise but he can’t be sure. He really can’t, because Jaebeom is pulling him closer, kissing him again, and lifting his body up. </p><p>Youngjae tries to help but he can’t do much, it’s all Jaebeom trying to both lift him up and align his cock with his entrance. </p><p>“Let me…” it’s Jackson, he is now sitting way closer to them, he kisses Jaebeom’s cheek softly proceeding to hold his cock for him. He strokes it twice before he gives Jaebeom a nod. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” it’s not a question and for the first time, Jaebeom seems to be nervous. He downs Youngjae slowly over his dick, it rubs against his entrance and the boy already has to close his eyes. It doesn’t need to be so slow since he has been well prepared but still Youngjae savors as it slowly enters him, savors every inch of it getting inside him. </p><p>It’s like it takes ages and no time at all, the stretch from Jaebeom’s cock feels so good Youngjae would cry. And he almost does when Jaebeom finally bottoms out, he can feel him everywhere, it’s burning inside of him. Youngjae would need some time to get adjusted, but he can’t bring himself to care anymore, all he does is slowly roll his hips but it’s already enough for Jaebeom to moan under him. </p><p>It was the first time Yougnjae heard it, again it felt like an accomplishment and he wants to hear it over and over again. Jaebeom tries to hold him in place but Youngjae isn’t having it, he finds some hidden strength in himself and slowly moves his body up and down. It’s not much since he isn’t well adjusted but it has Jaebeom moaning prettily. </p><p>“Yes, love, let Hyungie fuck you just right,” Jackson says, looking blissed out from Jaebeom’s side as he stares at where their bodies are connected together. </p><p>Youngjae leans in so he can kiss him, desperate for more, he never got this much for any of his past partners and suddenly all he needs is more. The movement makes Jaebeom’s length almost leave him all the way but Youngjae shoves his body down over him again. He keeps doing it because he can hear and feel the way Jaebeom seems to enjoy it. Jaebeom is fucking inside him hard, helping him to move his body up and down making their bodies slap together. </p><p>When he finally lets go of Jackson he proceeds to kiss Jaebeom, just because he can, it seems to do something to Jaebeom because he goes harder at it. Youngjae is clenching around him when he feels Jackson’s hands on his asscheeks. </p><p>He doesn’t understand it at first but soon he realizes Jackson is now behind him, he can only imagine how much he can see like this but Youngjae doesn’t have it on him to feel embarrassed now. Jackson is squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart as Jaebeom is lifting his hips all the way from the couch to thrust into Youngjae. But then he slows down, Youngjae whimpers, not wanting it to stop, he never felt this good before, it shouldn’t ever stop. </p><p>The next thing he can feel is one of Jackson’s fingers tracing his stretched out hole with Jaebeom’s cock still inside him. Youngjae feels his eyes burning, he never cries during sex but he can’t do anything about it this time, it’s overwhelming, and it’s even more so when Jaebeom tries to kiss his tears away. </p><p>“Do you think you can get both of us at once, Youngjae-yah?” It’s Jackson’s voice, Youngjae shakes his head, he can’t. He doesn’t want to disappoint them but he really can’t take it, Jaebeom is still kissing his cheeks and then Jackson is kissing the top of his head. “Don’t worry, maybe one day,”</p><p>Then Jackson drops to his knees and Jaebeom starts to fuck him again, way slower this time. Youngjae can still feel Jackson’s finger just there pressing against him, and even though he can’t see it he is sure the man is also doing something to Jaebeom as well because soon Jaebeom is back to his intense, crazy pace. And this time he finds Youngjae’s prostate with ease, he hits it with every thrust and it has Youngjae crying again. </p><p>It was never this intense, he doesn’t need anything else to come, just Jaebeom thrusting into him senselessly and he already feels his lower region burning. He tries holding it for a little longer but there is no use, just a few more thrusts and he is coming all over Jaebeom’s stomach, coming untouched as he moans the man’s name. </p><p>He is out of it but he can still feel Jaebeom inside him and can still hear it when he all but groans when his orgasm hits him as well. He slides off Youngjae and takes the condom off but they don’t move. They stay glued to each other ‘till Youngjae finds it on him to drop his weight to the couch. He isn’t sure how but Jackson seems to have gotten his shit together already. He has some tissues with him that he uses to clean Jaebeom and Youngjae. Youngjae doesn’t need that much cleaning, he came mostly on Jaebeom, and Jackson’s come has already dried anyway. </p><p>Still, Jackson is super attentive to both of them. What Youngjae really needs is a shower considering how sweaty he is, the realization hits him differently this time. Whenever he hooked up with someone he was eager to leave or to have them leave, this time he kinda wants to stay. But it’s really not something he should do, Jackson and Jaebeom obviously know each other, they might even be a couple that goes out to have threesomes with strangers. Nothing more. Now that it happened they are probably the ones waiting for Youngjae to leave. </p><p>“Hum, I should go…” he just needs to find his clothes first. Before he can move though Jaebeom is holding his wrist, Youngjae thought he was asleep but clearly not. </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Jackson says easily, he is already in his underwear so Youngjae feels like he and Jaebeom are terribly naked. “Only if you want, of course. But we don’t want you to leave, so I think you should stay,”</p><p>Youngjae doesn’t know how Jackson can be sure if what Jaebeom wants it’s the same as him. He isn’t even sure himself, but then Jaebeom’s strong grip on his wrist morphs into an even stronger one, and his eyes on Youngjae could probably burn him alive. Youngjae wished he could read them but he doesn’t think he needs it, at least not for now. </p><p>“Okay, I can stay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- the i want i write it...<br/>- anyways i promised to write this back in 2018... the way i never lie lol i hope people who liked the tweet back then will read this.......<br/>- honestly not much but well :D everyone be safe :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>